The Trials of a Maoh
by Captin of Sirius
Summary: What do you do when, in a time of happiness, the ones closest to you either disappear or betray you? Yuuri Shibuya discovers the answer in this sequel to The Average Life of a Teenage Maoh. Contains: YuuRam, MPREG, shonen-ai
1. Chapter 1

SEQUEL to The Average Life of a Teenage Maoh

Things to remember:

A) This fanfic contains shonen-ai. MALE ON MALE. BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read. It's simple, folks.

B) I support YuuRam. If they have sex(unlikely), Yuuri will top. Deal with it *-*

C) I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

D) This is a work of FICTION. So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

E) MPREG ALERT. Deal with it.

F) I highly recommend reading The Average Life of a Teenage Maoh before this, seeing as this is it's sequel.

G) number of chaps TBD

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Here's our first chapter! This just gives you a peek at Yuuri and Wolfram's life. WARNING: there is a betrayal in this chapter. Just saying. Not much really happens, though, and it does seem like it rambles, but please try to deal with it.

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

Softly playing the demon flute, Yuuri watched with a small bit of satisfaction as the crops of Shin Makoku were given a nurishing drink. Looking out, he imagined Wolfram and Greta strolling through the garden, pushing a baby stroller in the light rain. When he heard Greta's shriek of delight, he noticed that the two he was thinking about were doing just as he imagined. Well, minus the baby carriage.

"Papa-Wolf, look at the rain. Isn't it pretty?" She asked excitedly, gripping the blond's hand tightly. The pregnant male -though the public could not notice the baby bump- nodded.

"It is Greta. It's also not freezing cold." He added, sticking out a hand to feel the lukewarm drops. She nodded, her brown curls bobbing with the motion.

"Yeah! So, Papa-Wolf, when will we find out what you're having?" Greta asked, gripping his hand. Wolfram's free hand went to his stomach as he smiled down at his adopted daughter.

"We won't know until it's born, Greta. That's why the nursery is going to be in yellow." He added. Greta nodded, bending down to touch at one of the many flowers.

"Okay." She said simply. Wolfram chuckled, ruffling her curls.

"Yuuri is going to take you out later this afternoon." The blond mentioned. Greta grinned.

"Really? He's been so busy lately!" Greta exclaimed. Wolfram silently agreed, wondering when the last he saw his spouse - outside of meals and bedtime, of course.

"I know. That's why. He and Gwendal have been looking for the spy in our kingdom." He explained.

"Oh." Greta mumbled.

It was discovered two weeks ago that someone from within the capital had betrayed them, and judging from the attack on Sician(the small town just below the city they lived in), they were close to the King. Only someone who knew him personally would have known that their main food supply came from that town. Luckily, Gwendal was awoken early on, and the attack was ended before to much damage could be done. Between Yuuri and Gwendal, the crops were salvaged, and the residents of the capital and Blood Pledge were not facing a potential food crisis.

Wolfram frowned at her somber expression. The royal family had been awaken when the attack happened, and Greta had been by the main windows before either of her parents, and had watched the peaceful town nearly burn to the ground. It broke her heart.

"Let's go in now, Greta. You need to get dressed, and I need to decide more things for the nursery." He said, leading his child into the castle, while also hoping to distract her from these morbid thoughts.

* * *

Two hours later found the Maoh and his daughter playing baseball, the rain gone and replaced with a warm sunshine.

"Are you sure this will work?" Greta asked, shooting a skeptical look at the bat in her hands. Yuuri nodded, gripping her shoulder before pulling away.

"I'm sure. Try it." He encouraged. Greta nodded. As the ball came towards her, she closed her eyes and swung with all her might. She grinned as she notcied how far it flew. Whenever the two had played Yuuri's favorite pasttime previously, Greta had a trouble hitting the ball, and it often left her discouraged and frustrated. Yuuri threw her into the air, the two laughing in the joy.

"It worked! I love you, Yuuri-Papa!" Greta exclaimed. He chuckled as he sat her down.

"Of course it did. Now, are you hungry? I'm strving. All of this teaching stuff really takes it out of a man, Greta." He explained. She giggled, taking his hand as they headed to the castle.

* * *

"'Wolf, it's too hot for the baby!'" Wolfram mocked his spouse as he layed out plans for the baby's nursery. He had tried to enjoy the sudden rush of summer weather earlier that day, after so many inside and away from the cold winds of March, when his double-black King stopped him.

He sighed, smiling slightly when the baby kicked.

"Sorry little one. Your daddy can be a bit nuerotic." Wolfram teased, massaging the small bump softly. The small life form often became active whenever Wolfram was thinking of his spouse, and would become upset if he were badmouthed.

Looking out the window, Wolfram smiled softly. Yuuri was being sprayed down with the water hose by Greta. He glared before throwning a water ballon at her. The blond shook his head as he returned to his plans for the nursery. He was pulled away from them again when he heard a crash outside of the room.

"What the hell are you doing?" He heard Gwendal exclaim. Wolfram frowned and quickly opened the door to see his older brothers glaring at each other. Morgif was in Conrad's arms, the demon flute in his hands.

"Conrart?" Wolfram asked as he approached. His mother pulled him into the door beside Gwendal, covering his mouth, then shut the door.

"Shh, Wolf. Something is very wrong." She said. Yuuri and Greta joined them a minute later.

"Papa-Wolf." Greta murmured as Wolfram wrapped his arms around her shoulders, Yuuri's hands coming to rest on Wolfram's shoulders.

"Celi, take Greta with the maids." He commanded gently. The blond ex-queen nodded, pulling the girl into her arms. "We're being invaded." Yuuri explained as soon as they were out of earshot. The blonde gasped.

"What?" He questinoed, eyes wide as he looked at his husband. A minute later, terrifed screaming began in the city below. Yuuri kissed him softly, one of his hands gently rubbing the baby bump.

"It's okay. I'm going to scare them off. Go with Celi and Greta. I'll meet you at the safe house. We'll talk there." He promised. Wolfram nodded, leaning into him.

"Be safe." He said. Yuuri smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Always am." He replied, gently pushing Wolfram into the room behind the bookshelf, closing it soon after. Wolfram frowned at the sudden darkness.

'What the hell was going on with Conrart?' He wondered as his mother reappeared and ushered him deeper within the castle's underground.

* * *

"I don't know about this one Mama." Wolfram pouted as he adjusted the light blue maternity blouse.

"Nonsense Wol-chan! You look beautiful, doesn't he Yuu-chan?" Jennifer asked as her son, who was sitting beside his father.

The royal family had taken a two day trip to Earth, in part to show his mother Wolfram's baby bump and to visit Yuuri's family, but mainly to get their minds off of the tensions at home. Conrad's betrayal, as sudden and swift as it was, had shocked and starled the royal family, and Gwendal insisted they leave and take a break.

Shori was entertaining Greta as Wolfram got Earth maternity clothes. Miko, being as thrilled as she was about getting a natural grandchild, had squealed, and then dragged Wolfram and their husbands out to buy baby clothes.

"You do Wolf. Buy it." Yuuri said, smiling at Wolfram. Green eyes narrowed, letting his spouse know that if anyone disagreed, the Prince Consort of Shin Makoku would blame him.

"If you say so…" He said, going back into the dressing room again. His in-laws and spouse chuckled as he walked away, amused.

* * *

"Tired?" Wolfram asked his dosing spouse softly from the backseat of Shouma's car. The group was returning home, after a couple hours worth of shopping. Yuuri nodded, yawning.

"Yeah. Mom's trips are always tiring." He explained. Wolfram chuckled, squeezing his hand.

"I still don't know about that blue shirt." He added. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"Honey, you looked great. It showed off my baby." Yuuri said around another yawn. Wolfram chuckled, kissing his cheek.

"Sleep, Yuuri. Shinou knows we won't get any when the baby gets here.." Wolfram teased, smiling up at his spouse.

Yuuri nodded his agreement. Wolfram smiled as he was pulled closer, Yuuri resting his dark cover head against blond curls.

* * *

Wolfram accepted the cup of tea from Jennifer. The two were up, satisfying Wolfram's midnight craving. Jennifer smiled as he thanked her.

"Don't mention it." Jennifer replied, taking his free hand. Wolfram sighed as he took a drink.

"The baby has began to grab my cravings here lately." The blond commented. Jennifer nodded, sipping on her own tea.

"When I was pregnant with Shori, I wanted this wheat bread that was only made in the upper part of the country. I always made Sho-chan go and get it." She giggled. Wolfram chuckled, glancing down into his cup.

"I thought about having Yuuri get me this kind of fruit made only from Beilefeld lands, but then I figured that wouldn't be nice." He sighed his regret. Jennifer frowned, squeezing his hand .

"Then make him go get it." She said. "After all, it's the least he could do, seeing as you're the one doing all the work." She added with a wink. Wolfram smiled up at her.

"How were your pregnancies?" He asked. The mother of two Maoh's put down her tea, then placed her chin in her now free hand.

"Hm…well, when I was pregnant with Shori, I developed a love for a populat children's television show." She said. Wolfram raised an eyebrow, massaging his belly as the baby turned.

"Oh?" He asked, wondering what sparked her intrest. She nodded.

"Yeah. I swear I watched every epsiode 50 times. I think I loved the creative names the most. All of them were a different color." She chuckled. Wolfram smiled softly.

"And Yuuri?" Wolfram asked. Jennifer smiled, her brown eyes taking on a wicked gleam. She leaned in closer, motioning for him to do the same.

Later that night, Wolfram climbed back into bed. His spouse jolted in his sleep, startled by the movement.

"Wolf?" Yuuri asked as he sat up.

"Shh, go back to sleep." Wolfram replied, crawling in beside him and laying a hand on his chest. "The baby got hungery." He clarified. Yuuri nodded, relief filling his features.

"Oh. Did you managed to get the little one fed? Should I go and get you anything?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram chuckled, kissing his husband sweetly.

"We're fine. You're mom was up. She helped and we talked. Go ahead and sleep more. I love you." Wolfram whispered. Yuuri yawned, laying back as cool hands went through his bangs. He groaned softly as his scalp was massaged.

"Shinou knows I love you too." He sighed at the comforting feeling. Wolfram chuckled.

"I'll give you a body massage tomorrow. After all, we're here to escape the mess going on at home for a little while. What do you think?" He asked. Yuuri frowned, resting back onto the mattress.

"What a mess home is." He sighed. "Ugh, I'm not looking forward to returning."

"Neither am I. I wish that home was as peaceful as it is here." Wolfram admitted. Shaking his head of dark thoughts, he returned to his earlier suggestion. "Now seriously, sleep." He said as laid down as well. Yuuri yawned, nodding.

"Kay. Love you Wolf." He said, closing his eyes as Wolfram wrapped an arm around his chest. He threw his arm over the blond's waist.

"Love you too, Yuuri." He said, smiling sodtly at his spouse. A minute later, his Maoh was snoring. Wolfram chuckled softly when the baby moved again. The life form reminded him of his earlier discussion and suddenly he was seeing Yuuri in a new light. He also understood his hatred for grapes, which used to baffle him. With a quiet sigh, Wolfram joined him into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Back in the demon realm, not everyone was having a night as peaceful as our favorite couple. In the slums outside of the country, a certain red headed male in a pink dress and heels was sneaking his way through the alley ways.

He grinned to himself when he spotted the all too familiar bar and quickly slipped inside. His blue eyes scanned the quiet place, the settled on his best friend, who was slumped against his booth. Sighing, he moved towards him.

"Honey." He murmured, sitting next to him and began to massage his shoulders. His best friend jumped, then looked up at him. The man in pink frowned as he was being looked up with strange blue eyes instead of brown.

"Where's Julia?" He asked softly, looking around. The red head sighed, keeping a firm grip on his shoulders.

"We don't have her yet. As soon as I find Savannah, we will have her though. Don't worry about that. I need you to focus though, okay Conrart?" He asked. Conrart stilled at the use of his name, the nodded.

"Very well."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay. This was suppose to be up Friday, but I never got around to it. So sorry about that. So what did you think about this? This will get better, I promise, but this chapter was more of a prologue than Chapter 1, so I apologize for that. Also, I DO NOT hate Conrad. I really like the guy, I really do. And because of that, he needed to go bad for a moment. He won't stay bad, so no worries! He becomes good again by the end, Captin's promise.

Completely different point: So, incase you've not read my profile, you should. Just saying. But if you don't, it's not important. However, if you like: Naruto, Digimon, and Fruits Basket, my major AU crossover thingy of those three will be posted sometime next week! It brings me much joy, and will be sorta long(20+ chapters or so) and is set in our world. It focuses on **_my_** Uchiha family, and will have 2 character's die off first chapter :D So look for it next week.

So what in the underworld does that have to do with my profile? Well, it explains that my KKM stuff is part of a bigger story I've dubbed as 'The Seimei Acts.' Now, my actual story by that title will not be up for awhile, but the Seimei Acts will continue to feature Yuuri and his family over and over again. So if you like how I do them, the I recommend you read it. More on that later.

Also, my first Sailor Moon arc will be up this week. If you like Sailor Moon, I recommed you read it. My fifth Sailor Arc will actually cross with the sequel to this story, so some background knowledge might be helpful. Just saying.

Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

SEQUEL to The Average Life of a Teenage Maoh

Things to remember:

A) This fanfic contains shonen-ai. MALE ON MALE. BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read. It's simple, folks.

B) I support YuuRam. If they have sex(unlikely), Yuuri will top. Deal with it *-*

C) I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

D) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

E) MPREG ALERT. Deal with it.

F) I highly recommend reading The Average Life of a Teenage Maoh before this, seeing as this is it's sequel.

G) of chaps TBD

H) Wow, an H. Huh. Anyway, I use both English and Japanese titles in this story. If it annoys you, sorry.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Ugh. I know, I'm a week late. The fault lies in my computer, which caught a nasty virus as I was, in fact, editing this chapter. Then FFN wouldn't let me on. Sorry, darlings. Life happens. Anyway, I finally get around to my plot in this chapter. Also, I still have no idea how many chapters this will be. Maybe two more, plus preview for the next arc. Who knows. Oh well. Also, sometime tonight-ish, I should have to first chapter to my first Sailor Moon arc up. It'll be super short, but that's how it worked out to be. If you're interested, please go and read.

**ALSO:** For those of you who haven't read TALofTM(the story before this one), Shinobu is Wolfram's main guard/second-in-comand. He is just a little taller then Wolfram, has darker blond, straight hair that is nearly shoulder length, and has brown eyes. He appears in this chapter, and will later(way later) play a role in my Confessions of the Uchiha. More on that later.

**P.S:** Wolfram's pregnancy picks up in this chapter, and it skips months occasionally. You can use your imaginations to how pregnant he is. At the end, he's seven months.

**Special thanks to:** SheWhoIsPowerful, shie0917, primaaryet, Obscurum of Aquora, AnimeFreak2468, lilgurlanima, bucklin, Chapolla, saints and sailors, michikuchi,

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"I've got you Wolf, I've got you." A strong voice assured a tired and dizzy Wolfram. The blond sighed, keeping his tired eyes shut.

"Yuuri." He mumbled against the bare chest of his husband. His spouse gently picked him up from the bathroom floor. Once secure, he moved towards their bed chambers.

"Shh, sleep. I'm taking us back to bed." He replied. Wolfram had been hit with another bout of nausea at three that night. It had ended half an hour later.

This was not a rare occurrence, even on Earth - morning sickness that comes at any time, that is. However, a Mazoku pregnancy is much more different, and difficult. Perhaps the lack of Earth's prenatal vitamins makes this so, but it is not something that has yet to be wondered about.

"Thanks." Wolfram murmured as he was laid on cool sheets. Yuuri quickly joined him, watching his unhappy expression with concern.

"Don't mention it. I'm here for you. In sickness and in health, remember?" He chuckled. Wolfram smiled slightly, curling into him.

"I was right to keep trying to get you. I wouldn't change any of that, you know? You're the greatest man I could have ever asked for." Wolfram yawned. Yuuri chuckled again, pushing back sweaty blond curls from his clammy forehead.

"I'm happy that you're happy Wolf. I'll always regret not accepting you sooner." He said. Wolfram shook his head.

"No, don't. You had trouble adjusting to your new role as Maoh. I knew that. Rejecting me was what made us how we are now." He said. Yuuri kissed him softly.

"Fine. Anything for you." He said, yawning himself as his husband once again shifted in the bed. Wolfram listened as his spouse's breathing evened out, then sighed softly.

He worried for Yuuri, he truly did. Mazoku pregnancies would only get more strenuous as they went on, and the labors were known to be difficult. He had tried to wave his husband off whenever the baby disagreed with his stomach, but Yuuri was persistent in assisting him, regardless of any important discussions that were going on, or any guests they might be having. While it was sweet, Wolfram was anxious to see what Yuuri's reactions would grow to.

A few hours later, Greta and Gwendal softly entered the royal bed chambers. Greta smiled at the two on the bed. Wolfram was gently running his fingers through black hair as Yuuri slept, head on Wolfram's chest. His bare arm was thrown over Wolfram's stomach as he snored lightly.

Noticing his brother and daughter, Wolfram gently pressed a finger to his lips.

"Let him sleep, Gwen. He was up with me and the baby half the night." Wolfram explained softly, gently brushing back the dark hair. Greta frowned as Gwendal sighed. Internally, the Chief of State was pleased for his brother. The Maoh had been an exceptional husband for the past two, almost three years and was taking great care of his baby brother. Deciding that, perhaps his Maoh did need the rest, he nodded.

"I see. Well, after you both have eaten, send him to his office." Gwendal replied, gently pulling Greta out of the room, who waved. Wolfram waved back, smiling. He then returned his attention back to his spouse.

"Did I hear Gwendal?" Yuuri asked, half an hour later.

"He was here earlier." Wolfram replied as his Maoh stretched and yawned. The double-black nodded.

"So time to go to work?" He asked, looking at his spouse. Wolfram shook his head.

"No. You'll eat first." He said sternly. Yuuri's expression softened at the gleam in Wolfram's eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Yuuri asked, gently brushing blond curls. Wolfram smiled.

"I'm fine. Tired, yes, but fine. I've been up for an hour. You wouldn't let me get up." He teased. Yuuri chuckled, slipping his hand up Wolfram's nightgown to gently rub the swollen abdomen...a fairly recent development.

"Sorry about that. I've been trying to stop that, but I guess it's not working. Next time you can just wake me up or something." Yuuri said, his husband resting his head on his shoulder. Since Yuuri had been informed about the major differences between human and Mazoku pregnancies, his subconscious had grown protective of Wolfram, making him cling to his spouse in his sleep. Though he knew it didn't hurt the blonde(or really, truly annoy him), Yuuri was not concerned with it.

"I couldn't do that. You had been up with me half the night. Besides, I like being held by you." Wolfram said, wrapping his arms around Yuuri. The two laughed when the baby kicked, seemingly in agreement.

"I love you." Yuuri said as he pressed his lips against Wolfram's.

"I love you, Maoh-heika." He replied, kissing him again. Yuuri smiled.

"Damn, it's not even funny how sexy you look when say that so innocently. It makes me feel like a pervert." Yuuri complained. Wolfram laughed, leaning against him.

"I'm NOT sorry. It's nice to know you still find me attractive." He said. Yuuri sighed.

"Wolf, you look hotter than ever. We go over this every morning." He groaned. Wolfram sighed as well.

"I know. It's just, I don't understand how you can find me so attractive when I've gotten so fat." The blond said as Yuuri helped him off of the bed and into their closet.

"Well I think you're still hot as hell. Hotter even. If you really look at yourself you'll notice that the only thing that has gotten bigger on you is your stomach, and that is our baby's fault. I'm serious Wolf. You look fine." Yuuri insisted. Wolfram sighed again, handing him his jacket.

"I don't know about that." He sighed. Yuuri frowned.

"You know what, I'll have to show you, won't I?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram nodded, blushing when he couldn't button his pants. Yuuri smiled, kneeling down to do it for him.

"Okay then. I'll show you. Later, come by my office." Yuuri said, leading them out of their closet.

* * *

Wolfram smiled as Greta yawned in her sleep. Pulling the covers over her, he kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my daughter." Wolfram whispered, putting the book of nursery rhymes on the book shelf. One of the maids bowed as he left the room. He smiled at her before nodding at the guards, who bowed as well. His personal guard followed him out of the room.

"I'll be with my husband for the rest of the night. You're dismissed." He said.

"Yes, Your Excellency." The guard bowed. Wolfram smiled as one of Yuuri's guards opened the door to the office, letting him in then closing it. His husband was working on some kind of contract, Gunter on onside, Gwendal on his other. Yuuri smiled when he walked up.

"Hey Wolf. Come and sit down. We're just going over this contract Lady Flynn sent us." He explained, pulling out his chair for Wolfram. The blond sat down, looking down at the paper.

"Oh?" He said as something caught his eye. "She wants 1500 of our solders?" Yuuri nodded.

"Yeah. Our other allies got papers like these as well." He explained. Wolfram nodded, not caring anymore. He had lost interest in things like that as the pregnancy progressed. Lila of Francia assured him it would return when the baby was born, her son Kaven now three months old. Soft hands massaged his neck and shoulders a minute later as they continued to discuss the paper. Wolfram shot his spouse a smile, and he received one in return.

An hour later, the three decided to stop for the night.

"Before you both go, I have a favor to ask." Yuuri said, wrapping his arms around his spouse. Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuuri's back in return, hiding in his husband's embrace.

"Yes, your Majesty?" Gunter asked. Yuuri smiled softly at the blond head in his arms.

"Will you both please tell my husband he is not fat?" He asked. Gwendal's face softened, Gunter getting tears in his eyes.

"You look beautiful, Wolfram." Gwendal said softly, reaching out to grip his shoulder. Wolfram blushed.

"I'm not. Besides, you guys are just trying to be nice." Wolfram said, pouting. Yuuri groaned.

"Wolfram! How can you say that when we still have guards we must reprimand for their indecent looks towards you?" Gunter gasped. Yuuri nodded, frowning.

"They never learn." He said darkly. Wolfram sighed, looking at the other two.

"So I look alright?" He asked. Gwendal nodded.

"Yes. If you weren't married, his Majesty would have to be given our lectures as well, with the way he gets around you sometimes." The oldest prince said, glaring at Yuuri who shrugged.

"I can't help it that Wolfram is hot. I'm a man." He said simply. Wolfram's blush deepened when Yuuri kissed him.

"Alright, I get it." He grumbled. "I'll stop complaining. Thank you guys." He added, leaning his back against the warm chest of his spouse.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Wolfram asked, amused as he waddled into the nursery. Yes, waddled. That was what Wolfram's pregnancy had brought him to. The Prince had been looking for his spouse, and upon asking where he was, the guards directed him to the nursery, explaining that their Maoh had decided to bring in the cloth diapers that had arrived today.

Yuuri was on his hands and knees, looking at something in the woodwork.

"I'm trying to look at this weird marking in the wood. It looks like a dinosaur." Yuuri explained. Wolfram chuckled, sitting down in a nearby rocking chair. His spouse noticed the oddest things sometimes.

"Have you ever seen one?" He asked, massaging his belly gently. Yuuri stood up shaking his head.

"No, but I've seen pictures. I suppose they are still alive in this world?" The King asked, shooting one more look at the floor before gazing at his spouse. Wolfram nodded.

"Yes. When the baby is a little older, we should take a family trip to this resort within Spitzweg lands, dedicated to the herbivores. I'm sure Greta has never been." The blond suggested. Yuuri beamed.

"Great! That sounds like it'd be lots of fun. So what's up?" He asked, coming over to kiss him. Wolfram returned the kiss, then frowned slightly.

"Nothing. It's just that Elizabeth is coming over, and I'm dreading it. She's going to be so excited, and I didn't feel like dealing with her alone. I was hoping to hide with you until you have to meet her." The Prince said sheepishly, looking at his hands. Yuuri chuckled, kissing his forehead.

"Okay. I was just making sure everything was okay in here. It looks like things are fine. Our cloth diapers came in today, so I was also dropping them off." He added. Wolfram nodded, already aware of this. "Now I plan on going down to the treasure room to try and find something Gunter says we need for when the baby is given it's 'official' title. A necklace or something like that." Yuuri said, helping his spouse up. Wolfram nodded again, and took his hand.

"I can help. It's a light blue and silver necklace that the 6th Maoh made for his daughter. From then on, every prince or princess of the Maoh was first shown with it. When our baby is born, it is not allowed to be shown to the public, unless it can't be helped, until we officially show the child to it's people." The blond explained. Yuuri took in this information, leading him down the stairs carefully. Wolfram's balance wasn't all that great nowadays.

"I get that. It's best to keep her hidden." He agreed, somewhat reluctantly.

"Her? How do you know it's a girl?" Wolfram asked, stepping back to stare at the double-black, amused. Yuuri smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, it's not that I think it's a girl. Mom is convinced though, so I've been switching back and forth between he's and she's." He explained.

"Oh." Wolfram replied, nodding. "I see." It seemed like something Jennifer would say. 'Mother's intuition' and other Earthinian sayings.

* * *

"I don't want to go! I will not run away from this!" Wolfram protested as he hugged his husband fiercely. He and Greta were being sent to the countryside, in hiding because Conrad's betrayal had left the country in a state of distress.

Just this morning, a dangerous riot had began in the capital, which had sparked a near rebellion in the city, as well as the neighboring villages. The people of Shin Makoku were outraged that the King had allowed him back into his previous position the first time he had betrayed them, and now they all blamed Yuuri. It didn't help that word had reached them that Conrad was spilling secrets to their enemies, making this tense between the countries.

"I know Wolf, but you have to. For the baby." Yuri said calmly as he embraced the pregnant blond. Kissing his forehead, Yuuri lead him to a white horse. "Its only for a few weeks. A month, tops. Then I'll come and escort you home personally. I don't like us being apart anymore than you do." He added. The blond glared but it softened when the baby kicked, reminding him that he couldn't afford to be selfish or impulsive. He had the baby to think about.

"Fine. If you haven't returned for us in a month, so help me God, Yuuri, I will come back here myself." Wolfram said, though both he and his husband knew that he wouldn't take such a huge risk. Yuuri gripped his knee, kissing his spouse softly. His hand reached out to touch at Wolfram's stomach one more time.

"I love you Wolf. And baby and Greta." He said as he stepped back, then turned to slip kiss Greta's cheek. Shinobu slipped on behind the Prince as another of Wolfram's guard held Greta.

"We love you too." Wolfram replied as the guard holding Greta started off before them. Yuuri smiled, turning to his guard.

"Shinobu, take care of my husband. Special cargo and all." Yuuri said the soldier, who nodded.

"Of course, your Majesty." He said seriously as Wolfram leaned back against him.

* * *

_Wolfram was in labor. Alone._

'_Yuuri…I'm scared. Where are you?' He exclaimed as another wave of pain hit him. He groaned as the world went dark._

'_No…baby.' He mumbled, trying to keep conscious. He knew that if he lost consciousness, his child would be lost._

Wolfram jerked awake, shaking in a cold sweat from the nightmare. Tears streamed down his face as his unborn child kicked violently, seemingly upset from the nightmare as well.

'_Yuuri…'_ The green eyed male thought longingly, reaching out towards his husband's hallucination that appeared to have followed him from the dream realm. The imaginary Yuuri smiled, reaching for him as well. Wolfram let out a hysterical gasp when the hallucination gripped his hand.

"Yuuri." He sobbed. 20 minutes later he was heaving into the toilet, Shinobu holding back his hair.

'_Where the hell are you, henachoco(1)?'_ Wolfram thought.

* * *

"Be a good girl for Shinobu, Greta." Wolfram told her softly as he slipped the hood over his head. He was sneaking into town, to get away from his guards for a few minutes. He also wanted his latest craving, which he knew Shinobu would get if he asked, but he wanted to let the poor man sleep. His head soldier had been running himself wild trying to keep his Prince and Greta happy. It had started to concern the blond.

His daughter nodded from the bed, yawning.

"Kay." She replied, laying back down. He smiled, heading out the front door. His guards and Shinobu were sleeping soundly by the door from the sleeping potion he had slipped them.

An hour later, as he was heading back home, he noticed someone following him. He sighed, and began to slow down. He needed to throw them off his trail so he could get home to Greta. Yuuri had promised to get them in three days, so a run in with trouble was not what Wolfam needed. He just hoped that this idiot would lose sight of him and give up.

He sighed with relief when he thought he had lost them. He thought wrong.

Wolfram, 10 minutes, gasped as a knife was thrust in front of him. His eyes looked around wildly, hoping the passbyers did not notice. The Prince flinched back, his hood falling off. He bumped into a body behind him, and his eyes widened when he realized who the person was, once he caught a glance of their mostly covered face.

'_Why…'_ He thought silently as he passed out from the shock. The figure caught him, cradling the Prince in their arms.

The hooded figure smiled bitterly at Wolfram, then his eyes glanced down to the pregnant belly, more noticeable now.

'_I am so sorry.'_ The person thought, then quickly backed up to an alley way, slipping away unnoticed.

Back at the cottage, Shinobu was in a frenzy, looking for Wolfram. His heart racing, he quickly sent his men to the city. When they returned after twelve hours of searching, Shinobu bit his lip, allowing the princess to hug him as she cried.

'_Please, Shinou, let Lord Wolfram be safe.'_

* * *

**A/N:** (1) I'm pretty sure that henachoco means wimp in japanese. Or so my guide book says So, what did you guys think? Anyone wanna guess on the baby's gender? Or who kidnapped Wolfram? Well, I'll update again next sunday. Till then, darlings

- Kida-Asumi


	3. Chapter 3

SEQUEL to The Average Life of a Teenage Maoh

Things to remember:

A) This fanfic contains shonen-ai. MALE ON MALE. BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read. It's simple, folks.

B) I support YuuRam. If they have sex(unlikely), Yuuri will top. Deal with it *-*

C) I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

D) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

E) MPREG ALERT. Deal with it.

F) I highly recommend reading The Average Life of a Teenage Maoh before this, seeing as this is it's sequel.

G) 3/5

H) Wow, an H. Huh. Anyway, I use both English and Japanese titles in this story. If it annoys you, sorry.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Look! I managed to get back on my Friday schedule! That is because all of the extra-curricular activities I partake in have finally quit taking up my nights. Finally. So, this chapter is where things begin to pick up pace, then end. Again, I do poorly with fight scenes. My bad, darlings. But the baby is born! And named! Yay!

**ALSO:** Note that I have finally figured out how many chapters are in this. Yes, it ends at 5, plus a preview for the story after this. I may hold off on the preview until I get there in Sailor Moon, though. Then, when it shows that I updated this story, you'll know that soon the story will be up. Whatev. I promise there will be one though. It's mainly finished and typed up, I just need to edit it.

**Special thanks to: **draco and hermione for ever, brianna k jordan, Dragonneva, shashingdeath, saints and sailors, shie0917, SheWhoIsPowerful

**SheWhoIsPowerful:** Oh no! It sucks for your foot, darling. I've never broken a bone before(knocks on metaphorical wood), but have busted open parts of myself and had to get stitches! I hope this chapter brings you some relief from boredom. It's my longest for this story yet(possibly longest period).

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"What?" Yuuri snapped, as most would do when told that the love of their life had became missing, while pregnant. In all actuality, this could be considered normal.

Poor Shinobu flinched, having been on the receiving end of his King's sudden wrath.

"I apologize. Lord Wolfram snuck out earlier when I was sleeping. Lady Greta said that he had drugged me last night. I am so sorry, heika." The blond male regrettably sighed, looking at the ground. His King frowned, letting his anger simmer before he did something he would regret. After all, logic told him that this was exactly what had happened, placing Wolfram's disappearance on Wolfram himself, not his trusted second-in-command. Finally, he answered the man, dismissing his apologies.

"It's alright. Wolf can be pretty stubborn. It's not your fault. I want you to stay at the castle with Greta. Never leave her side, not for anything." Yuuri assured him. Shinobu nodded, and he was determined to protect his princess, no matter what it may cost him.

"Of course." He said earnestly. Yuuri sighed, then turned to the other man in the room.

"Gwendal, send notes to the Aristocats that we are returning to the castle at once to discuss this sudden war we've found ourselves in. If they want to fight, then I will let them. In the meantime, I must save my family." He said, his tone showing Gwendal this was not up for discussion. Gwendal sighed, then nodded.

"Yes, your majesty."

* * *

The aristocrats shared uneasy looks as they entered the office to see their King waiting for them, a tear stained Celi at his side. What had them on edge was not the state of their ex-Queen, however. No, it was the fact that their King was so calm.

"We are gathered here to discuss how to proceed. With this war still waging, we must proceed lightly in order to get Wolf and the baby out safely." Yuuri began. Waltorana, Wolfram's uncle, nodded as they sat down.

"I agree." The green eyed male said instantly. Instantly, the 10 nobles began to speak at one. Amidst the confusion, Yuuri's mind slowly shut them out as he recalled her spouse.

"_Yuuri, knock it off!" Wolfram exclaimed in the bathtub, the night before he was sent off to hide. Yuuri had smiled, kissing him as he pulled him onto his lap._

"How? Our people need relief now, and by proceeding lightly to get our Prince back would slow us down." Lord Wincott said.

"Why, we of course gather the troops and march in there." Lord Gyllenhaal said, staring at his comrade as if the answer was obvious.

"We cannot kill Conrart though. He is my nephew." Stoffel made sure to add. Celi nodded earnestly as she squeezed her hands together.

"What if there's not any other way?" Densham Karbelnikoff asked softly. Gwendal, Gunter, and Celi all flinched. The three looked towards Yuuri, who was still reflecting. The nobles continued their arguments.

"_No. I love the blush on your cheeks too much." He had murmured, which lead to a darker blush. Kissing Wolfram gently, the royal couple once again marked their bath their own. _

'_I'll save you Wolf.'_ He thought, kissing his wedding band.

"_Sometimes, Yuuri, it doesn't matter who it is. If the person you love is endangered by another, then the one in danger must come first." _As Yuuri recalled this quote from King Sara, he opened his eyes. He knew what he must do. As he stood up, the room fell silent. All eyes were on their king.

"I have decided how we will proceed. Lords and Ladies, I ask that you lend your troops to your country. I need them to get Big Cimaron out of this country. Gwendal, I need you to give yours to a relative, for you are needed at my side. Wolfram has been taken by Conrad. This much is clear now." He declared. A collective muffle gasp came over the room. When no one began to speak, Yuuri continued.

"Gunter informed me of King Lindberg's location. I have no doubt that my husband is there as well. As King, I feel it is my duty to both retrieve my spouse safely, and defeat the head of our enemy. While you and your armies are fighting, Gwendal and I will lead my personal guard and army to Wolfram and Lindberg." He paused again, letting them reflect on the situation.

"I have no clue as to where Conrad is now. I do know one thing, though. I will make this clear. If anyone encounters Lord Weller, he is to be apprehended immediately. No exceptions. Everyone, Lord Weller must be stopped by any means." He finished, the finality of this statement ringing into the suddenly stunned atmosphere of the room.

Gwendal and Celi flinched, but nodded along with the rest of the Aristocrats. The majority of the room exclaimed it's approval, and slowly they filed out. Yuuri watched from his office window as his subjects began making the preparations for war. Behind him, he noticed Gunter pat Celi's shaking shoulders, and began to speak softly to her.

"_Yuuri, I love you." _Yuuri flinched at the whispered statement.

"I love you too, Wolf." He said softly as he left the castle to oversee the preparations. Little did he know it would take two more months before they found Wolfram.

* * *

Yuuri had snuck out of the castle, alone, as soon as he heard where his spouse was. It was an impulsive den, much like the ones in his youth had been, but he knew it would pay off. He could not wait the week Gwendal had said it would take for them to leave the castle. That was too much time.

It had taken him three days, but he now stood before the prison which held his husband and unborn child. The building was not large, no in fact it might be a renovated barn. His dark eyes flashed when a man exited the building. His eyes narrowed, and Morgif growled at his hip.

"Where's Wolfram?" Yuuri asked calmly, patting Morgif complacently. The sword had been affected by Wolfram's absence as well. The blond had always polished the sword every night, before bed, along with his own.

The man frowned.

"Why are you here alone?" The brunette countered.

"That is irrelevant, Lord Weller. I'm here to retrieve my husband." Yuuri said, glaring at his ex-comrade. Conrad sighed, reaching for his sword. He should have known that Yuuri would do something like this.

"I'm afraid that I am going to have to deny you that option...your Majesty." Yuuri's eyes widened, then the world turned dark.

* * *

Yuuri awoke to soft fingers massaging his scalp. His eyes snapped open, and he sat up quickly. He winced as his body protested the movement.

"Ow." He mumbled. A familiar chuckled came from beside him.

"You know better than that, Yuuri." An even more familiar voice teased, the fingers returning their massage at the knot on the side of his head. It was then he realized that those fingers were releasing healing energy.

"Wolf?" Yuuri questioned softly. Wolfram smiled at him, much more pregnant than before. As he should be, Yuuri reminded himself.

"Welcome to my cage." He said sarcastically. Yuuri frowned as he looked around. It was a large dungeon, with minimal light. A toilet sat over in the corner. A bed was diagonally across from it, a thin blanket and an even thinner pillow atop the mattress. The two were sitting in the sunlight that was being let in from the window high up in wall beside the toilet.

"Oh Wolf. It's been hell, hasn't it?" Yuuri asked, pulling him into a hug. Wolfram shrugged in his embrace. Truthfully, it had been difficult. But, as a soldier, Wolfram was used to having to put up with things like that, and was more affected by being away from his family. Having Yuuri with him now made him calm and rational, and also helped to calm his anxiety. The baby also seemed to be more relieved, if the little kicks aimed towards Yuuri's stomach were anything to go by.

"Well, it could have been worse. No bed or no toilet would have been a problem. Not that I'm saying I'm happy here." He quickly added when Yuuri stared at him. The Maoh chuckled, allowing his head to be shoved down on his spouse's soft lap once again.

"Let me try and get this nasty bump out of your head. Then we can talk." Wolfram said. Yuuri sighed, but passed the time by pressing soft kisses to the bump. He smiled when ever a tiny limb would press against his lips. It seemed the baby had missed him too.

A few hours later, Wolfram stood, rolling his eyes when Yuuri pressed at the foot pressing against his stomach. This was new to the Maoh, he understood, but since he had been dealing with little limbs kicking at him for a couple of months now, the charm was lost of Wolfram.

"You're so easily fascinated." He commented dryly. Yuuri shrugged as he rested his hands on Wolfram's hips.

"Well, sorry but the baby and I are happy to be reunited. I'm happy to be here with you as well." Yuuri added as he pulled Wolfram over to the bed, forcing him to lie down. Yuuri had noted earlier that Wolfram looked exhausted, so he had decided to force him into a nap as soon as he had finished healing the bump on his head. Wolfram sighed in contentment as he rested against Yuuri's strong chest, and equally warm body beside his.

"Love you, Wolf." Yuuri said. Wolfram smiled, kissing his hand.

"Love you too. Shinou I'm so tired." The blond sighed. Yuuri's expression softened as the exhaustion was confirmed. Wolfram had never slept well when they were away from home, and had admitted that it was harder when Yuuri was away as well. He also doubted that the whole 'constant danger' aspect of the situation had helped either.

"Then sleep. I'm here now, so you can relax. Gwendal and Anissina are no doubt on their way. I snuck out to get to you." He admitted. His spouse glared but didn't comment.

Wolfram yawned when Yuuri rolled them over. Spooning behind his husband, his arm under the pillow that Wolfram's head was on, and pulling the blanket close around the blond, Yuuri pressed kisses against his cheek. "I'm serious. Sleep. I'll help you if your back starts hurting or something. I want you to catch up on those half nights I know you've had." He said honestly. Wolfram nodded his agreement. He actually had been losing sleep, and realized that he and the baby needed as much rest as they could, especially since their due date was drawling close.

"Okay. Thanks." He said, gripping Yuuri's hand. His spouse squeezed back, and replied back, but Wolfram was already drifting off.

* * *

The royal guard quickly rode towards the castle in Big Cimaron, Gendal leading with Anissina at his side. All of Yuuri's personal guard and army were with them.

Gwendal was not in a good mood. His King had snuck out as soon as he had told him that it would take a week to be prepared to retrieve Wolfram, and it had. His King, apparently, had felt this was too long, and was, Gwendal hoped, with Wolfram and the baby.

Gisela had informed him upon leaving today that Wolfram's due date was in a week.

So, with that thought in mind, Gwendal and his troops moved with as much swiftness that could be mustered.

"They'll be fine if they're together, Gwen." Anissina reminded him once again. He nodded, glancing at her. She had been a great help to him this week. When he had forgotten to do something, she had done it for him. When Gunter or his mother became too much, she had intervened before something could be said that he'd regret.

It just proved to him that she was still the friend that she had always been. For that, he was grateful. Returning to reality, Gwendal continued onward.

* * *

"Yuuri!" Wolfram gasped out in the early morning light.

"What's wrong?" The double-black asked quickly, still half asleep. He sat up, eyes searching for his spouse. Wolfram was leaning against the wall, his hand twisting the blanket. His face was away from Yuuri.

"I think I'm in labor." Came a pained reply. Yuuri gasped when equally pained green eyes turned to look at him.

"Holy- Conrad! Help! We need a physician!" Yuuri called out desperately. Wolfram groaned, letting his husband lay him down. He squeezed Yuuri's hand as another contraction hit.

"Shh…it's gonna be ok." Yuuri replied, frantically looking at the door. He had no idea how labor with women worked, but he knew that it was dangerous with men. His frustration built, and he moved towards the door.

"Damn it Conrad! Why have you done this to us! This child is your niece or nephew!" Yuuri cried out in frustration, pounding against the door when he didn't receive an answer an hour later. Wolfram flinched again, the contractions getting closer. The black haired male sighed, returning to his spouse's side, kissing his forehead as he took deep breaths.

"I'll get us out of here Wolf." He whispered. Wolfram nodded, gripping his hands tightly. He was in too much pain to speak.

Two hours later Conrad and King Lindberg appeared, as well as a person with a black medical case. Wolfram glared at the three and Yuuri rose off of the bed.

"Where the hell have you been?" He barked out, panting as the contractions got closer.

"We had to entertain the rescue party." Lindberg replied bluntly, signaling for the doctor to approach them. He quickly did so.

"Shirt." He ordered. Yuuri helped Wolfram sit up, then proceeded to pull the shirt over the fire Mazoku's head. Wolfram caught his hand, and the two shared a loaded look before Yuuri pulled back and sat down next to him.

"Alright. We shall proceed." He said ominously.

Under better circumstances, Yuuri was sure that he'd have been in a state of anxiety, or a rush of excitement. However, fear was what was his most pressing emotion.

Just under an hour later saw the birth of Yuuri and Wolfram's baby.

"What is it?" Wolfram asked as he was stitched up. After he was done, the doctor moved away. Yuuri was holding the baby, smiling at it.

"She's a little girl, Wolfram. Our little girl." He said in awe. Her little blond curls stuck out against the black of Yuuri's jacket. Kneeling down next to Wolfram, Yuuri showed him their daughter.

"Oh Yuuri. She's beautiful." Wolfram murmured. She was yawning, staring at them both with her large, black eyes. Yuuri chuckled, kissing him softly. So swept up in their tender moment, neither noticed the movements behind them.

"Yeah, she sure is." He said, looking at his spouse. Wolfram blinked back tears and leaned forward to kiss his spouse.

"Aww, how sweet. Maoh-heika, I do believe you're forgetting your precious sword." Lindberg taunted, motioning to Conrad. Both of the royals looked up, their eyes narrowing. Yuuri passed the baby to Wolfram, then stood up.

"Why you!" Yuuri exclaimed, jumping away from his spouse, who protested immediately, to jump at his godfather.

"I trusted you Conrad!" Yuuri exclaimed as he made another attempt for his sword.

"Oh Yuuri…" Wolfram murmured sadly, clutching his daughter close to him as the double black was thrown to the ground. Watching Yuuri attempt to get up, he failed to notice someone walk up behind him and hit him with something from behind.

* * *

As the world came back into focus, Wolfram stiffened. The doctor had a knife at his daughter's throat, and his older brother had one on his own. Yuuri was just coming around from the other side of the room. He narrowed his eyes when he caught sight of his family members.

"Conrad, please, spare her!" He choked, barely breathing when she let out a weak wail of protest. His innocent, nameless child. How in the world could his brother do this to him?

Hearing the helpless cry of his child, Yuuri quickly entered his mind.

"_**We need to hurry." **_The Mazoku Maoh growled. Yuuri nodded.

"_I know, but we have to be careful. Wolfram and the baby could be injured otherwise." _Yuuri pointed out. The Maoh nodded, calculating what to do in his head.

"Looks like I win!" Lindberg said gleefully, eyeing Wolfram's body.

"_**I have a plan." **_He said finally, eyes glinting. Yuuri nodded, allowing the Mazoku to take over when he managed to get his hands on Morgif. The sword howled with delight, causing the doctor and Lindberg to flee as the room was ripped apart.

The baby was thrown into the air, her wails rising in volume. The Mazoku sighed as he caught her effortless. When he glared at Conrad, he quickly stepped away from Wolfram, who became so relieved that his also became light headed.

Handing him the baby, the Mazoku Maoh quickly pulled Wolfram into his arms before he passed out. Cradling him with one arm, Morgif in his free hand, the King took a bit of satisfaction as the man before him fell to his knees and his army froze in a nearby field.

* * *

"Yuuri, where are we?" Wolfram asked wearily as he came to. He stifled a gasp when he realized he was in the arms of the Mazoku Maoh, Yuuri's other form. The being smirked at Wolfram, gripping his side.

"**We are safe." **He murmured, eyes hardening down at Conrad on his knees. The baby let out a soft mewl in her maternal parent's arms, lightly suckling at his wrist. She appeared at ease, almost like she knew nothing could happen to them now. **"I don't want the baby to see this, so stay with Gwendal." **He added as Gwendal approached wearily.

"Kay." Wolfram said, kissing him before being handed to Gwendal. Gwendal quickly arranged Wolfram to sit in front of him on his horse, then backed them away to the field.

"The baby?" Gwendal asked his baby brother softly as he spotted Wolfram checking her over. He let out a relieved sigh.

"She's fine. Not even a bit shaken up." He grinned. Gwendal grunted, but allowed a tiny smirk to graze his features. His niece was already a strong individual. She'd rule their country well.

"Gwen, something is happening." The two brothers looked up as Anissina rode up next to them. Gwendal nodded, and together with his brother and friend, watched Conrad's sentencing.

"**Conrart Weller. Yuuri's godfather and brother-in-law. This is the second time you have betrayed your country. We are very displeased." **He said bluntly, smirking when Conrad flinched.

"**However, seeing as I will not kill in front of my daughter, I will give you twenty minutes to get as far away from here as possible. I never want to see your face again. **_**If I do, then I will kill you." **_Both Yuuri and the Mazoku finished together. Conrad gasped, turning and running towards the nearby woods. Yuuri returned to the ground, his hair growing back to it's normal length. He then walked forward, smiling as Aoi appeared. Climbing upon the horse, he returned to his family and men.

Wolfram instantly switched horses, both he and Yuuri thanking Gwendal for coming to their aide. The baby was cradled in Wolfram's protective hold, while the Prince was in Yuuri's.

"Well, what's her name?" Yuuri asked, loud enough for the whole group to here. After all, these men came looking for a fight. Since they didn't receive one, he felt they needed a reward for their efforts. Wolfram smiled, leaning back against him.

"You name her." He insisted as he looked up at his spouse. Yuuri nodded, already knowing what he would name his daughter. The last time he was one earth, his mother had suggested the name. It was for two reasons, which he would explain to his spouse later.

The founder of the red cross.

And the heroine of the Nutcracker.

"Okay. Clara. We shall call her Clara." He declared proudly. Wolfram beamed. The name had a pleasant ring to it, and made her seem like a sweet child.

"Clara." He sounded out the name, smiling. "I love it. You. Her." The blond said as he shared kisses with his husband. Yuuri smiled, gladly returning the kisses.

"Aww!" The crowd called. Gwendal glared, disapproval written all over his forehead. Anissina nudged his shoulder, telling him to lighten up. Yuuri chuckled.

"Well my people, let's go home. In a few days I'll present the baby. Try to keep her a secret though, okay?" He added as Wolfram curling up in his arms. The crowd agreed, mainly because it made them feel special to be trusted with a secret of their King.

"Home. We're finally bringing you home, baby." Wolfram whispered to the infant. Yuuri nodded, straightening up.

"Yes. You have a sister to meet." He added. Wolfram chuckled.

And so, Yuuri lead his people back home, where the fighting was dying down now that word had been sent that Yuuri had defeated Big Cimaron. The enemy troops were retreating, and the Maoh had a good feeling about his future.

But, little did he know that there was one more thing that needed resolve.

* * *

**A/n:** Okay. Well, you got yourselves a baby! I had the hardest time when I first decided to give them a child, deciding on the gender. I could see them with both. Then, I couldn't figure out what to name her. In the end, I decided to go with names that were not Japanese. I really feel that the demon realm is where this family belongs, not Earth(or more specifically, Japan). Also, Conrad is not done. He still has to become good again, remember?

So this 'war' that I feel I just played up, really doesn't have any meaning. It's just that whenever something like this happens in the anime, there is some type of war or battle going on, so who am I to screw with tradition? Well, see you guys next week!

- Kida-Asumi


	4. Chapter 4

SEQUEL to The Average Life of a Teenage Maoh

Things to remember:

A) This fanfic contains shonen-ai. MALE ON MALE. BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read. It's simple, folks.

B) I support YuuRam. If they have sex(unlikely), Yuuri will top. Deal with it *-*

C) I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

D) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

E) MPREG ALERT. Deal with it.

F) I highly recommend reading The Average Life of a Teenage Maoh before this, seeing as this is it's sequel.

G) 3/5

H) Wow, an H. Huh. Anyway, I use both English and Japanese titles in this story. If it annoys you, sorry.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** This is a day late because my computer charger died, and I was waiting for a new one. Sorry! But here it is, guys. It's a short one, but the next should be longer. There is a FOUR MONTH time jump in here. Just thought I'd let you guys know.

**ALSO:** Next chapter will be the last chapter in this story, BUT I won't set it as complete. When I get to my Sixith Sailor Moon Saga, I will release a preview to the sequel to this story. I'm not sure when that will be, but look for it around August-ish.

**Special thanks to:** shie0917, Dark Lord Jayce, Hikari Kaiya,

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

Since the return of Prince Wolfram, the castle had fallen into a quiet state of joy. The people were happy for the return Wolfram and the baby, and the capital was anxiously awaiting it's debut.

Despite this joyous time, Wolfram himself was restless, and found his mind wandering.

"Sleep." A voice came from behind, making Wolfram whirl around from his spot by the window.

"Oh, you scared me." He gasped, a hand pressed to his chest. Yuuri ignored that, coming up behind his husband, and wrapping him in his arms.

"You're tense. Want a massage?" He asked. Wolfram shook his head, looking down.

"No. I still feel anxious…and dirty. I want to go take another bath, but I'm worried about Clara." The blond explained, biting his lip and leaning into Yuuri's body. Yuuri smiled gently, rubbing his spouse's upper arms.

His maternal instincts were now in overdrive, after the birth of their child barely 48 hours ago. Not only was this due to the short time between her leaving his womb and now, but also because of the dangerous situation he had been in. Without his sword, and his magic levels dangerously unstable, Wolfram may not have been able to defend himself and the baby if it had come to that.

"Tell you what. Why don't you gather the things for our bath and I will go and tell Shinobu or Gwendal to watch Clara." He bargained. Wolfram turned around to face him, frowning.

"Our bath? Oh Yuuri, you don't have too." He began to protest. His spouse had been in the office for the most part of the last two days, while also overseeing Wolfram's duties, giving his husband time to gather his wits and bond with the baby. Shaking his head, Yuuri leaned down, gently kissing him.

"I do. Now go and do as I asked." He said, lightly smacking Wolfram's ass as he walked off.

"Hey!" Wolfram complained, rubbing his backside. Yuuri smiled as he gently shut the door.

Roughly 10 minutes later, the Maoh entered back into his bedroom, slipping off his clothes as he headed for the private bath. A relaxed sigh came to his ears as he quietly stepped in.

"Are you coming in, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked from inside the steam filled room, his voice teasing.

"How did you know I entered?" He grinned as he slipped into the hot water. Wolfram laughed.

"Oh Yuuri. We've been married for three years. I'm pretty sure that makes me a near expert on your bath habits." The blond chuckled as he was embraced, shivering at the chill still on his husband's skin.

"Celi is with Clara. She had woken up when I entered the nursery, and when I headed down to the kitchen to make her a bottle, I met Celi along the way." Yuuri explained, placing kisses over one of his shoulders. Wolfram nodded, lifting his hand to pull Yuuri's face down for a kiss.

"I love you. Thanks for staying with me in here. I really don't like to be alone anymore." He whispered. Yuuri kissed him again, turning him around and pulling him back against his chest.

"No problem. I actually doubt I'll let you out of my sight for awhile. Clara too." Yuuri admitted softly. He meant it, too. Wolfram's disappearance had shaken him to his core, and he would do everything in his power to prevent that type of situation from happening ever again. Wolfram nodded, leaning his head onto Yuuri's shoulder.

"Okay. We both need that don't we?" The blond asked softly, referring to the comfort they would draw from one another by their presence alone. Yuuri simply kissed him again, unable to find words accurate enough to speak his agreement.

* * *

"Come on baby girl, let Daddy put on your shoes." Yuuri gritted as he attempted to put a pair of white shoes on his baby girl. The blond glared, kicking at him. She let out a small wail of annoyance when he tried again. A chuckle had them both turning towards the door to the nursery.

"Having trouble dear?" Wolfram asked, coming to his side. Yuuri vented a relieved sigh.

"Wolf! Thank god you came. Clara won't let me put on her shoes." He pouted, mirroring the one on his four month old's face. Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"Who is the baby here?" He asked as he gently pushed him away from the baby, who grinned up at Wolfram. Yuuri sighed, wrapping his arms around the strong waist. It had taken Wolfram no time at all to get back in top shape, and now, four months later, he had actually gained some muscle structure. Granted, he was still small, just not as delicate. He smiled softly when Wolfram got the shoes on the baby with no restraint.

"Your so good with her. Greta too." The Maoh added as Wolfram leaned over to softly tickle the baby. Clara giggled, reaching for them both.

"Well, I had better be. I'm their maternal parent." Wolfram replied simply, scooping up the baby. She reached for Yuuri when Wolfram stepped away from his arms.

"Just say you're their mom. That is what you are to them." Yuuri said as he pulled his daughter to him. Wolfram sighed, a hand going to his hip as he studied his husband softly. The Maoh had began to let his hair grow out, just a little bit longer than normal. His body had also began to change, making his shoulder's broader, and having him grow a few inches taller.

"Fine. Only because I love you." Wolfram said as he pulled his head down for a kiss, his hand buried in Yuuri's black hair.

"I love you too." Yuuri mumbled against his lips. He chuckled when Clara shrieked for his attention. "Yeah, it's your big day today, isn't it?" He asked her. She nodded, her black eyes shinning proudly.

Today was the day she would be revealed to the kingdom. This was normally done earlier, but with the kingdom just coming out of a war, Yuuri wanted to wait until he knew for sure there were no more traitors in the midst.

"Is she ready?" Greta asked as she skipped into the room, her purple dress shifting around her. Wolfram nodded, taking her hand when she was close enough.

Greta had adapted well to Clara, and often volunteered to help watch her, which her parents sometimes let her do with a maid nearby. The two sisters had a bond that made their parents' hearts melt.

"Yeah she is, Greta." Yuuri replied as he took Wolfram's free hand. "Time to go."

* * *

As little Clara was shown to the kingdom by the Maoh, her maternal parent watched proudly from behind. Yuuri beamed at his natural born child, kissing her cheek. The crowd cheered, loving Yuuri's paternal show of affection and the giggle Clara gave.

"So here she is, my people. My beautiful little proof of my hot nights with my husband." Yuuri chuckled. Said husband blushed as Gwendal glared and their mothers giggled. As the crowd reacted to that statement by cheering and whistling, Greta took Clara from Yuuri. The ceremony was now over, and the capital would begin to rejoice.

"You have a responsibility now, Clara. You have to act like a proper princess." She lectured sternly. Clara grinned in reply, curling up to Greta. The double black sage rolled his eyes. He was standing off to the side, observing his surroundings.

"Some one has been spending too much time with Uncle Gwendal!" He muttered. Yuuri chuckled as he pulled Wolfram close, casual now that he was out of 'official' mode and baby free.

"That's okay. Aniki loves her." Wolfram said, fighting a blush when Yuuri's hand ghosted over his lower back, and trailed lower. The two had not been 'together' since the night before Wolfram went into hiding, both being busy with the preparations, and the new baby, and Greta's new lessons. They had decided to make love later in the evening, snorting afterward to the fact that they have gotten to the point in their marriage where they have to schedule sex nights in advance.

"Yuuri." Wolfram murmured shyly when said person nipped at his earlobe. He had never been comfortable with public displays of affection, and had only grown more self-conscious after Clara's birth.

"What? I'm excited. I've missed our alone time." Yuuri said heatedly. Wolfram quickly turned to hide his blush from the crowd still below the castle, though they were no longer being watched now that Yuuri had stepped away.

"I am too. Not now though. We have three more hours and supper and getting the girls in bed." Wolfram reminded him. Yuuri groaned into his hair.

"Don't remind me." He growled, tightening his grip on his spouse. Wolfram leaned into his embrace, as kisses were dragged across his jaw, to stare at Greta and Clara. Greta was in Jennifer's arms, Clara in Shouma's. Greta was telling her Earthinian grandparents about this morning's breakfast, with Clara tossing food at Yuuri and Gunter. Celi sat next to them, adding things in every now and then as Gwendal was stuck listening to Shori's complaints.

"I love you." Wolfram whispered, needing to voice the sudden warmth in his chest caused by the domestic sight before him. Yuuri pressed another kiss to his jaw.

"I love you more." He replied. Wolfram chuckled.

"Not possible." He shot back. Yuuri grinned, pulling back.

"Wanna bet?" He asked. Wolfram nodded, getting a sly look in his eyes.

"Yeah. Loser gets diaper duty for a month." Wolfram said. Yuuri chuckled.

"You're on. See you tonight." He said, abruptly pulling away to join the group on the balcony. Other royals had been invited to the event. Wolfram chuckled, going to their family.

* * *

"Good night Clara." Wolfram whispered, Yuuri squeezing his shoulder's behind him. Greta smiled down at her little sister from her spot beside Wolfram. She waved to down at her, letting her parents then shoo her out of the nursery.

The party had gone great. The country loved little Clara almost as much as Yuuri. She already had 15 suitors, more to come as she grew to be just as beautiful as her birth parent.

"Goodnight." Greta yawned as Yuuri tucked her in that night.

"Night. We love you Greta." Yuuri replied, kissing her fore head. She nodded, rolling over.

"I love you guys too." She said, mind already heading towards sleep. Wolfram gently brushed back her hair, then followed his husband to their private chambers. As Wolfram walked in first, Yuuri turned to their guards.

"We are not to be disturbed, unless there is an invasion that has reached the city or something is wrong with my daughters or someone in my family is dying." He said. The guards nodded.

"Yes sir." They replied. Nodding, Yuuri closed the doors. He took a deep breath, letting his control go. He smiled when he turned to see Wolfram sitting up in bed…with a new, almost see-through nightgown hiked up his thighs and falling off of his shoulders. In it's pure white color, Wolfram looked like an angel in their satin red sheets.

"So…care to try and win our bet?" The blond asked, trailing his hand along the hem of the garment. Yuuri's gaze became lust filled and his eyes darkened. The Mazoku Maoh purred his agreement.

"Hell yeah." He replied before pouncing.

* * *

Wolfram smiled as Yuuri wrapped an arm around his waist that night. The blond rolled into his chest, snuggling up to him. Halfway through their passion, the bet was called off. The green eyed male smiled at the sated look on his husband's face. They had made love three times, and his pleasure had reached it's peak more times than he could count. Now, near dawn, he was extremely tired, but happy and content. Rolling over, Wolfram gently kissed the hicke he had put on his spouse earlier. Yuuri let out a sigh, his arms tightening around Wolfram. The blond yawned, then burrowed himself into his husband's embrace.

The last thought in Wolfram's mind was that he was glad his mother knew to take care of the girls for most of the morning.

* * *

**A/N:** So I thought that'd I'd just let you guys know that the iPhone is amazing! I got an iPhone 3G for 50 bucks from at&t and highly recomend it.

ALSO go check out my sailor moon story/Durarara ficlet. My sailor moon one is about the grandparents of Usagi/Serena, and will be updated tonight. Let's bring back the sailor moon love~

The Durarara one is the almost cannon pairing of Saburo Togusa(guy that drives the van in Dotachin's group) and Kaztano, a true Japanese at heart, from episode six. Go and watch Durarara if you haven't because it is the BEST 21st century anime ever, and nearly all of the characters are gay, AND the main male and main female do not get together. If you like gangs, irish fairies, creepers, random people who die, come back, die, ect., PLOT TWISTS, or making men who are so flaming come out in your head, then Durarara is for you. SHIZAYA for EVER~~~~~

Thanks for reading,

- Kida-Asumi


	5. Chapter 5

SEQUEL to The Average Life of a Teenage Maoh

Things to remember:

A) This fanfic contains shonen-ai. MALE ON MALE. BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read. It's simple, folks.

B) I support YuuRam. If they have sex(unlikely), Yuuri will top. Deal with it *-*

C) I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

D) This is a work of **FICTION.** So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

E) MPREG ALERT. Deal with it.

F) I highly recommend reading The Average Life of a Teenage Maoh before this, seeing as this is it's sequel.

G) 5/5

H) Wow, an H. Huh. Anyway, I use both English and Japanese titles in this story. If it annoys you, sorry.

**More relevant info to this chapter:** Ah, sorry I'm a week late. School stuff. So in this chapter you find out about Conrad and why he had betrayed them. Any guesses? Well, read on and find out why! Also, the epilogue is included as well.

**Special Thanks to:** kichou

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

"What is he doing here?" Yuuri forced himself to ask calmly as his two year old daughter clung to his neck. Her black eyes watched as her Uncle Gwendal and mother stiffened beside a brunette man.

Conrart Weller. A traitor. Her Uncle(though she didn't know this).

"Maoh-heika." The man bowed politely. Yuuri took a deep breath, trying to calm his inner fury. He would not overreact in front of his child. Not Clara, who was so innocent. Greta was older, and understood. Clara would be frightened.

"What do you want?" He asked, gently shifting Clara. He let her long blond curls hit him in the face as he tried to get control on his emotions.

"Let me take Clara, Yuuri." Wolfram said, getting up to take the child. Yuuri shook his head, and wrapped an arm around Wolfram's waist.

"No. Not with him here. Gwendal, escort him to one of our private beaches and stay with him. Wolfram and I are going to take our daughter to Gunter and Greta. We will meet you there shortly." The Maoh said softly, calmer now that he had Wolfram in his arms too. Wolfram and Gwendal shared a look, nodding.

"Okay." The black haired male said. Yuuri nodded, turning to leave the room. Wolfram glanced over his shoulder one last time, his heart in his throat as he locked eyes with his brother once more.

"Mama!" Clara giggled, tugging at his hair. Wolfram's attention immediately went to his daughter. His expression softened, and he gently touched her cheek.

"Be a good girl, Clara." He said, resting his cheek on Yuuri's shoulder. His child grinned at him, doing the same. Yuuri kissed her forehead, his need to protect her rising.

* * *

A half hour later, Yuuri and Wolfram were riding on Aoi towards Numovr Beach.

"Are you mad at me?" Wolfram asked him when Yuuri stopped, just out of sight from his brothers. The blonde had been pondering this question since his husband walked in on his and Gwendal's conversation with Conrad.

"Yes." He said shortly. His gaze softened when Wolfram flinched. "Tell me why, Wolf." Yuuri said softly, trying to get the tears out of Wolfram's worried eyes. He kissed him softly, to reassure him it was alright to tell him; that he wasn't mad at him, but the situation. Wolfram sighed, leaning into his husband as Yuuri walked over beside him.

"Hube found him outside of a deserted human village. The two had drinks, with Conrart explaining everything. We were right about him following the imposter." Wolfram began. Yuuri nodded, having already guessed that.

"This person, this imposter, was actually her twin sister. Savannah, the sister, was raising their love child. His and Julia's." Wolfram said. Yuuri gasped, looking down. _That_ he had hadn't expected. Conrad was a father? He had _a love child_?

"What?" He asked, surprised. Wolfram nodded. He had been surprised as well. He knew that Conrad had cared for her, but had thought she didn't return his feelings. Or that they had slept together. Or that Julia had been pregnant.

"We know this is true. Gunter asked Lord Wincott. Her name is Julia, and she has Conrad's hair, but her mother's eyes. She was born shortly before the death of Susanna Julia." The blond said. "Savannah then let her meet Conrart, but made the girl poisoned him."

Yuuri sat frowned, and slumped to the ground. Wolfram joined him, keeping up the story.

"She controlled him. Savannah had threatened to kill him unless she didn't. Julia gave him the antidote shortly after we were saved…and Savannah was killed by one of our men. He then got custody of Julia, and the two have been moving from place to place

ever since." Wolfram finished, gripping Yuuri's hands. The Maoh was stunned. This was

not what he had been expecting at all.

A daughter poising her father?

An Aunt forcing her to do so?

"Wow." He said, staring at Wolfram in shock. The blond nodded slightly, looking at the sand. Yuuri sighed, no longer having the ability to hate Conrad. He took Wolfram's hand in his, absently fingering his wedding band.

"Okay. That is a great excuse. Why did you and Gwendal go and get him? Where is Julia?" The Maoh asked, wanting to find out the current state of things. Wolfram looked at their hands, his face warming.

"Gwendal went and looked for him after Hube told him the story. Then Mother went as well. They brought him to me to explain. I...oh Yuuri his betrayal hurt me too!" Wolfram exclaimed, bursting into tears. Yuuri frowned, pulling Wolfram into his arms. What in the hell brought on this outburst?

"He was my big brother. The one I could talk to. He was there when I found out I was pregnant. He and I talked about any silly doubts that I ever had about your love for me. He was always there." Wolfram sobbed into his husband's chest. "Gwen was too, I know that. It's just, Gwen gets so awkward about stuff like this. It's not his fault, I know that. I talk to him about stuff too, but it was natural with Conrart. I know it was selfish of me to meet up with him before telling you. I know. It's just, I was so hurt. So, so hurt after he kidnapped me. I had to asked him why." Yuuri's heart broke at the broken whisper. Wolfram's voice had died down as his sobs grew louder. Cradling his head on his shoulder, Yuuri allowed his husband this moment.

His emotions had become slightly unstable after Clara was born. It was normal for post-pregnant demon males, he had been told.

"Shh Wolf. It's okay. I get it. Conrad is easy to talk to. It hurt me when he betrayed us, then to find out he had you, it hurt like hell. But I knew that was nothing to the pain you must be feeling. That hurt me more." Yuuri said, gently drawing soothing circles on his still sobbing husband's back. Evening if this wasn't the case, it was something that Wolfram would appreciate.

"He startled me when I saw him. Startled me greatly. Oh Wolf, I…I'll let him back into this country, but it's going to be different. Very different. I need him to earn my trust." Yuuri said firmly. Of course he would allow Conrad back. He was family. However, he would not make it easy for him. His spouse seemed calmed by this, and his sobs died off, leaving him leaning heavily against his spouse. Yuuri pulled back slightly to look at Wolfram's face when he began to speak.

"I wouldn't want anything else. You've grown up so much Yuuri." He whispered, slightly awed by how easy his husband was taking this news. Yuuri nodded, watching his husband. "Well, I've told you all I know. He wouldn't tell me where his daughter is. I bet she's with mother or Yozak though." Wolfram said, Yuuri kissing away his tears.

"Thank you for that. And Wolf, don't worry about anything anymore, okay? If you have a problem, just tell me. I love you." He assured him, pulling him up for a kiss. Wolfram threaded his fingers through his hair, returning it. The blonde knew that his spouse meant them, and if he was feeling insecure, talk to him. This brought Wolfam some kind of comfort.

"I love you too. Let's go. Don't hold back, okay Yuuri? I will stay out of it. Gwen and I both." Wolfram promised, taking a shaky breath. Yuuri nodded. Helping Wolfram up, Yuuri's expression turned somber.

"Thank you." He replied, kissing him again before they both got on Aoi.

* * *

"Maoh-heika." Conrad greeted him. Gwendal stood beside him, instantly worrying when he spotted Wolfram's reddened eyes. Hopefully he was fighting with their King.

"Conrad." Yuuri replied, getting off before helping Wolfram down. He kissed him one more time, then pulled back. Wolfram gripped his hand.

"Wolfram has told me the story. I want to here it from you." He said simply. Conrad nodded, his expression serious.

"I never realized Susanna had a twin sister. It completely threw me off. I met her

right before Wolfram found out he was pregnant. She was just like her sister. I beloved everything she told me, simply because I wanted her to be real." Conrad began. Yuuri nodded. He could understand this, despite being unable to relate to it.

"Then she told me I had a child three weeks later. The girl is mine, I had it checked out…and the girl is Susanna's. Her DNA matches both of ours." Conrad added. Yuuri nodded again.

"I thought about telling you then. My brothers too. Yozak told me not too because there could still be danger about meeting with Savannah, and it was dangerous with Wolfram pregnant. So Yozak and I began to work on getting Julia. She didn't like Savannah, and I was more than happy to get her away from this new twin. The night before I was going to tell you guys about her, Savannah had Julia drug me. Yozak was away at the time, so he couldn't help." The brunette explained. Yuuri frowned, not linking where this was going.

"I felt so powerless, mainly because I was, when I was forced to do that to you guys. You're my family. If I could have, I would have killed myself before I could kidnap Wolfram." Conrad swore. Yuuri nodded, placing a kiss on his husband's head and tightened his embrace. He didn't like to remember those scary months they spent apart.

"Julia found me in the woods, gave me the antidote, and began to cry. We cried together for three hours before I dragged us into a barn. I knew I had to stay away from all of you. I was dangerous. I also didn't want Julia with the Wincott's." He added. Yuuri nodded again. He didn't as well.

"When I met Hube, I was so relieved to tell someone. Then one thing lead to another, and here we are." Conrad finished. Yuuri nodded, leaning back against Aoi. He stared at the sky as he thought. Wolfram was still in his arms, and was absently picking at a loose string on his jacket.

"Julia?" Yuuri inquired.

"With Yozak as we speak. He found us and is probably a few thousand feet from our location. She doesn't like to be away from me." Conrad explained, smiling slightly as he thought of his little girl. Yuuri nodded, his resolve settling in is mind.

"I won't make any immediate decisions now, though I guess I might have to." Yuuri murmured. He sighed again before finally looking at his godfather. "Okay. I want you both back in the castle. I will personally speak with the Wincott's and make sure Julia stays with you. She will begin to take lesson's with Greta. You are on castle-arrest. No leaving the castle grounds for a year." Yuuri decided.

Wolfram smiled as Conrad nodded and Gwendal relaxed. Yuuri smiled softly when Wolfram squeezed his hands.

"I want to meet her as soon as you can get her here. Wait, no I want our girls to meet her too. Meet us back at the castle. Tomorrow I will tell the country about what has happened." Yuuri said, helping Wolfram onto Aoi before climbing on himself. He climbed in front of the Mazoku, to lean against the horse. "Oh, and Conrad?"

"Yes your majesty?" Conrad said politely. Yuuri smiled, despite his annoyance(the emotion him and the Mazoku Maoh agreed up to feel towards Conrad) with the man.

"You must earn back my trust." He said as Wolfram gently rubbed his back. Conrad nodded.

"Of course." He replied.

* * *

Wolfram chuckled as he watched Greta mess with her hair.

"I'm so nervous! What if she doesn't like us?" His daughter asked Yuuri, who was just as anxious as she was. Clara was in Wolfram's arms, watching her sister and father fret about.

"Calm down you two. She will be here soon." He said, brushing a stray blond curl behind Clara's newly pierced ear. A knock had Greta and Yuuri jumping. Rolling his eyes, Wolfram turned towards the door.

"Come in!" He called. Gwendal entered first, the was followed in by Celi, who held the hand of a pre-teen girl with brown hair and blue eyes. Smiling, Wolfram walked over. Conrad came in last, and shut the door.

"Your Majesty, this is my granddaughter, Julia Weller." Celi said, smiling down at the little girl. Conrad walked over to the two, and gently brushed back Julia's hair. Gwendal stood silently in the corner.

"Gramma!" Clara beamed, waiving at Celi. Wolfram kissed her cheek, then looked down at Julia.

"Hello, Julia. I am your Uncle Wolfram. This is your cousin Clara." He said as he offered her his hand. She smiled shyly, and looked towards her father. Conrad gripped her shoulder.

"Wimp, get over here." Wolfram called, irritated by his husband's failure to follow behind him. Yuuri rolled his eyes, and he and Greta joined them. "This is your Uncle Yuuri, and cousin Greta." He finished the introductions.

"Welcome to the castle, Julia!" Greta chirped, smiling at her new cousin. Julia blushed.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you all." She added. Yuuri chuckled, his hand going to Wolfram's lower back.

"It's nice to meet you two. Since Conrad is your father, I'm guessing that you know how to play baseball, right?" He asked. Julia nodded, beaming.

"Yes! Daddy taught me how." She confirmed. The adults chuckled, and Greta took Julia's hand.

"That means that Dad wants to play. Come on, let's go change." She said. Wolfram watched them leave the room, then shook his head.

"Me too, Daddy!" Clara pouted, reaching for Yuuri. The double-black nodded, and took his child.

"Sure!" He said, and as he left, Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"Why does my husband insist on using baseball as a bonding experience?" He asked his mother. Celi shrugged, and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Who knows why he does anything." Gwendal muttered behind him. Wolfram chuckled.

**- EPILOGUE - A YEAR LATER -**

As Yuuri watched Greta and Julia teach Clara how to tie her shoe laces, Conrad approached him with a contract. He sighed, turning back to his work.

"Thank you, Conrad." Yuuri said. The man nodded.

"No problem."

Things were back to normal between the two. Well, almost. Certain days Yuuri was perfectly fine with Conrad's presence. Others, he was wary. For the most part, Yuuri and Conrad were like master and servant, on good terms.

Julia and Greta hit it off, and Yuuri and Wolfram instantly loved the girl. The nation still gave Conrad hell about his betrayal, but it was calming down.

"I'm what!" He heard, freezing at the sound of Wolfram's yell. He noticed his daughter's share a look too. Smiling and shaking his head, the Maoh walked out of his office to see what the problem was. Conrad followed. The girls were outside of the infirmary with Gwendal and Celi when they arrived. Yuuri gently pushed open the door to find a disgruntled Wolfram.

"Wolf?" Yuuri questioned. The blond glared, before sighing, defeated.

"Sorry." He apologized. Gisela excused herself, leaving the two.

"What's wrong?" Yuuri asked, sitting down beside him. Wolfram sighed again.

"I was so careful. Guess I managed to screw that up too. God, as if we don't have enough going on." Wolfram groaned, allowing Yuuri to take his hands.

"Honey, what's going on?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram sighed.

"I'm pregnant." He said simply. Yuuri grinned, hugging him.

"Really? Oh Wolf, that's great!" Yuuri exclaimed. Wolfram frowned.

"You're okay with this?" He asked. Yuuri nodded.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" The Maoh asked seriously. Wolfram shrugged.

"Don't know. Guess my hormones are kicking in early." He replied. Yuuri leaned down, kissing him slowly and deeply for a few minutes.

"Wolf, listen to me. Nothing will ever make me more happier than knowing you and I could have a child. They are precious. Even is it's child number twenty, I would be happy. If you are happy, I am happy." Yuuri said simply. Wolfram chuckled, leaning into his embrace.

"Guess I was being silly, wasn't I?" He asked. Yuuri chuckled.

"Yeah. That's okay. You can be silly around me." He replied sweetly, kissing him just as sweet.

"Love you Yuuri." Wolfram said.

"Love you too." Yuuri replied, gripping their left hands together as he pulled him closer for another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **Here we are. Our last chapter for a _long_ time. Seriously. I have two more stories to this series, but I cannot post them until my fifth sailor moon arc! Agh, the despair. The good news is that I plan to post those this summer, and hopefully by the end of summer, the next will follow. I'll let your guys know.

So what did you think of Julia? Tell me please!

- Kida-Asumi


	6. Preview

SEQUEL to The Average Life of a Teenage Maoh

Things to remember:

A) This fanfic contains shonen-ai. MALE ON MALE. BOY X BOY. Don't like, don't read. It's simple, folks.

B) I support YuuRam. If they have sex(unlikely), Yuuri will top. Deal with it *-*

C) I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, sadly. But that's okay. I'll live.

D) This is a work of FICTION. So because of this fact, anything I say goes. No complaining if something below does not make sense. I will be more than happy to explain my logic if you ask me.

E) MPREG ALERT. Deal with it.

F) I highly recommend reading The Average Life of a Teenage Maoh before this, seeing as this is it's sequel.

G) 15/15

**More relevant info to this chapter:** I live! Sorry for the long wait. Here is a preview for the third arc to this great universe of mine. The story is call Shin Makoku, Meet the Goddess of Earth! and has a bit of a different feel to it. But not too much and will have tons of YuuRam love, I promise. This song is Going from the KKM anime.

**Special thanks to: **Visuky, 20eKUraN11, PeotryFox, Violet84, xprinceworlf09, DarkButterfly332505, KisunaFuji, DestinyWitch, Blood Masks, bishies'82', KuroiBara69, kichou, StarInfernoBlade, Prince Pierre

Sincerely wishing you all well,

Kida-Asumi, the Captin of Sirius

* * *

_kono sora ni takaku yume miteitsuka wa todoku I believe_

Placing her hands over his stomach, Oki concentrated. She then was struck by the image of her own birth.

Yuuri watched fascinated as his spouse was engulfed in a white light. As the light faded out, silver stitched were across his stomach, a wailing baby in a blue blanket in Wolfram's arms.

_kazari sugita hibi nimata hitotsu hitotsu tachidomatta omoi_

Wolfram shook his head, turning to his mother as he began to cry into her shoulder. Gwendal accepted the tea and moved over so Nicola could be on Wolfram's other side. Cecile frowned and pulled her baby boy closer as Nicola rubbed his back.

_kawareru yo itsudattemune no doa kagi wa kakenakute ii_

"Clara! Hurry!" Oki screamed, blasting the enemies with her crimson crystal. Clara ran to her. As she caught the little girl the ground gave out and the two fell.

'Oh Neiva, in the name of the moon, I will save this girl!' Oki thought to her self.

_ari no mama no koe de warau tame nidonna hibi mo tashika na ashidori de susumun da ima_

"Okay. Love you Yuuri." Wolfram whispered. The black haired man kissed his spouse.

"Love you too Wolf."

_boku dake ni hibiku merodiikanadete ima wo kaerarenakutemokono sora ni takaku yume mite_

"This ends now!" This statement, said by five people, is what broke the final spell. Wolfram screamed as Yuuri grabbed Oki, the two engulfed in a bright blue dome. When the blond opened his eyes, his spouse and Oki were gone.

_itsuka wa todoku I believemune ni daite_

Looking up into the moon, Oki saw Neiva smiling at her, unaware his reason for the smile was because of the red circle glowing on her forehead.

_mayoi nagara bokuramata hitotsu hitotsu kotae wo shiru no ka nakawaranai yo zuttomune no oku hibiku kono merodii_

"We have one hell of a year." Maki said to her baby sister softly. Hoshimi nodded, shifting her daughter.

"Yeah. We're married, mothers, and queens. We got Oki back." The blond said softly. Maki nodded.

"Love you sis." Maki said softly.

"Love you too." Hoshimi replied.

_dare no koe wo kiite yukeba ii nokimi no tame ni kizu wo fuyasu koto mo warukunai ka na_

"Remember Wolf, don't leave for any reason. I know you want to stay here, but with you being pregnant and all, I cannot allow it."

The bishounen's eyes began to water as he recalled that statement from Yuuri as he watched them ride off. Gwendal sat down beside Clara and patted her head. The girl really looked like His Majesty, the 27th Maoh of Shin Makoku.

_boku dake ni tsuzuku memoriidoredake tooku hanarete sugoshitemokono mune ni fukaku kizandeashita wa todoku my feeling_

"In another world, she's your sister." The Great Sage murmured gently to the Maoh. Yuuri nodded.

"We both know. We got an image in our heads when I caught her." He said simply, shrugging. Murata frowned.

"You don't wish to bond with her?" He asked. Yuuri sighed.

"It doesn't matter. Seimei screwed everything up. She was raised in a broken home. Our older brother is on another planet, our baby sister doesn't exist, and we have no idea about our older sister. She knows I love her and that she loves me. Just as Riki does. And Itachi." Yuuri said simply. Murata sighed.

"I could show you you're life with them." He offered gently. Yuuri shook his head.

"No. I'm going to bed not. Wolf and I are not to be disturb for a few days." He ordered. Murata nodded.

_kono sora ni takaku hibikaseitsuka wa todoku I believe_

"Yuuri!" Oki cried out, reaching for him as the building exploded.

"Oki!" He cried out, terrified for his newly found niece.

_ima boku dake ni hibiku merodiikanadete ima wo kaerarenakutemokono sora ni takaku yume miteitsuka wa todoku I believemune ni daite_

"Oh, hey girls. I'm starving. Could you guys get dinner started? And where is Wolfram?" He asked.

"Taking a bath is his master bath, heika." One of the maids replied.

Wolfram listened as Yuuri thanked them and made his way upstairs.

"Wolfram." Yuuri said as he walked into the bathroom. Opening his eyes, the blond sat up.

"Yuuri…" He whispered. When he tried to get out of the tub, Yuuri protested.

"No, stay in there Wolf. You looked so relaxed when I came in here. I'll come to you." He said, kneeling down in front of the tub. Wolfram smiled, reaching out to touch Yuuri's face. The king caught his hand, kissing the palm. Smiling up at Wolfram, he rubbed the swollen stomach of his husband.

* * *

**A/N:**This story has been a great journey, everyone. Thank you so much! Please continue on with this series.

- Kida-Asumi


End file.
